Unexpected
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Leah Clearwater and her entire world have been thrown upside down. Her fiancée is sneaking around with her cousin, she can turn in to a giant wolf, and she has just imprinted on the father of one of her closest friends.


**Title: Unexpected**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Leah Clearwater and Billy Black**

**Summary: Leah Clearwater and her entire world have been thrown upside down. Her fiancée is sneaking around with her cousin, she can turn in to a giant wolf, and she has just imprinted on the father of one of her closest friends.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Have you ever had one of those moments where you wish the world would just open up and swallow you whole so that you don't have to deal with life anymore? Lately it seems as if my life is made up of those kinds of moments, especially today more than any other. Why do my ancestors hate me so? They have to hate me or else they just love to play cruel practical jokes on me. Why else would they time it perfectly so that I walked in on my ex and cousin fucking? Did they think it was funny? I had only recently found out I was a shape shifting freak and they had to pile this shit on top of it all. If my life was a joke then it wasn't fucking funny one little bit.

As I ran from the scene of the crime which would be Sam's house, I could feel the heat of the change take over my body and suddenly I burst out of my body and in to my wolf form. I saw bit of fabric flying in all directions and knew my parents wouldn't be happy we would have to replace yet another set of clothing. I had been trying to avoid phasing as much as I could because I figured that maybe if I didn't phase there would be a chance of me going back to normal or well that is what I had hoped. Nobody knew why I am the only female to change and I figured maybe it was a mistake and soon enough I would go back to normal and maybe then Sam would imprint on me as he claimed he had on Emily.

I had a theory about all of this imprinting shit. You see my body messed up for whatever reason and I turned in to a wolf, but if I could figure out how to go back to being human then hopefully I would be exactly the way I had been before all of this happened. Sam had imprinted on Emily because he couldn't very well imprint on another wolf. So because Emily was the closest female relation to me he had to _settle _for her until I could figure out how to fix all of this. As soon as I did then everything would be okay again. It had to be because I had no idea what I would do if it did not go back to the way it had been before.

As I started to run I couldn't get the images of the pair out of my head. How would Sam and I ever go back to being what we were? How could I ever look at him and not see him with _her_? How would I ever be able to touch him without remembering this moment when I saw him touching her so intimately? What if when I got things all figured out he decided he wanted to be with her because she was just _better? _Could things every turn out how I wished them to be?

I stopped running to let out a pained howl. Nobody else was phased and so I did not have to worry about them hearing my private thoughts which was good because I didn't need to hear it from them today. They didn't get it and they never would. Even my own parents seemed to take Sam's side because they knew all about wolves and imprinting so of course they would side with him and with Emily. I understood it, but that did not mean it did not hurt like a bitch. It kind of makes me feel as if I am in the wrong when I know for a fact there is nothing wrong with what I am feeling. The only people who seemed to get that were Jacob Black and Seth. Thinking of Jacob I took off in the direction of his house. I just hoped he wasn't with that stupid Swan bitch because I could really use a friend.

When I got to his house I did not phase back and instead started barking hoping he would take the hint and come out. It had started raining, but I didn't really care since I never got cold anymore, physically at least. Inside I felt as if I were as dead and cold as those bloodsuckers we hated so fucking much. This was all the leeches fault anyways. If they hadn't come back to town then I would have never phased and either would Sam. We would still be Leah and Sam the couple and not Leah and Sam the ex-couple who only tolerated each other now because they were in a pack together.

The door opened and I thought for sure I would see Jacob's smiling face and yet that is not what I saw. Billy Black rolled himself out on to the wheelchair ramp. I hadn't seen him since before I phased, but now that I was looking at him I felt as if I were seeing him for the first time ever and I wished that I had gone home instead of coming here. I felt like all the weight that had been resting on my shoulders these last few weeks suddenly vanished. I felt like little strings and cables I would never be able to break free were tying me to him. His age weathered face seemed to glow and then I realized what was happening. It was the same thing that had happened to Sam when he saw Emily's face for the first. Oh my fucking god I had just imprinted and on my best friend's father no less. Turning on my heel I did the only thing I could think of. I ran for it. It was official, fate fucking hates me.

00000000

It had been three days since I had imprinted on Billy Black and I was actually starting to get sick with the way I had been avoiding going over there. I developed a fever that even for a shifter was dangerous and not normal. I had become way more temperamental and I even had the shakes. It was like I was going through with drawl of some kind and I suppose in a way I was. To me and imprint was like a drug because you felt as if you needed it. So instead of just being shifter with an attitude I was now a bitchy drug seeking wolf girl who apparently had a thing for older men.

I had thought about this imprint a lot the last few days. What was I going to do about it? Did I want to be imprinted? On one side I didn't think about Sam much anymore and that was a huge plus, but then you had the other side of the card. The man I was imprinted on had a family, was in a wheelchair, and he was my father's best friend. That in itself is kind of creepy. Let's say that I wanted to give this whole thing a shot which did not mean he would want to do the same. Also, he was going to age and die eventually while I would stay the same until I could figure out how to stop phasing. If I could stop phasing and age there was still a huge age difference between us. His son was closer to my age than Billy was. Try wrapping your head around that.

I knew that I would have to talk to him eventually and I figured today would be as good a day as any since I wasn't going to feel better until I did. The problem I was having was on what to wear. I was standing in front of my closet going through my clothes and I realized most of my new clothes were boy shorts and tank tops. Most of my old clothes were teenage girls dresses and neither were exactly what I wanted him to see me as. I wanted Billy to see me as the adult woman I am. Finally I settled on a black skirt that fell beneath my knees and a white button up blouse. I curled my short hair the best I could manage and even put on a little bit of makeup which is something I hadn't done since Sam.

I did not bother with shoes and instead chose to go barefoot. I quickly escaped through my window since I did not want any of my family members to see me all dressed up and ask me where I was going. It was hard enough explaining this crap to my-self and I did not want to have to do it with my family. They were great as far as families went, but they were nosey and often gave me advice when I didn't want any. It would be better to talk to Billy before I told them anything. For all I knew he may want to keep this a secret, not that I would blame him. I could only imagine what people on the reservation were going to say if they ever found out.

It took me a total of fifteen minutes to get to the Black's house and it only took that long because I was scared. It's funny that I claim to fear nothing and here I am shaking at the mere thought of seeing him again. Shaking off my nerves the best I could I knocked on the door was and met with a come in. That was Billy Black he was always polite and welcoming just like his wife Sarah had been and just like I was not. I wasn't polite or nice by any means so why did I imprint on somebody who was the exact opposite of me? I would have better off with someone who was an ass like Paul or even Jacob, but of course fate couldn't do that for me could they?

I opened the door and walked inside glad that Jacob wasn't home. I had timed this visit during one of his patrols to avoid any unneeded drama since there would be enough as it was. "Hey Billy, how are you feeling?"

The older man smiled at me and I swear my heart actually melted. Stupid heart didn't know what was good for it. "Oh I am still dancing Leah. Jacob isn't here if that is what you came by for."

I cleared my throat and offered a nervous smile of my own. "What if I didn't come here to see Jake? Maybe I wanted to see my favorite wheelchair riding guy?"

"Then you have come to the right place." He joked looking me over having just realized I wasn't wearing my usual outfit choices. "You look really nice today Leah is it a special occasion?"

Did he have to look at me like that? He made me so self-aware of everything around us and I wasn't use to feeling like a stupid giggling school girl. I had thought I left those days long behind me. I could feel myself blush I decided the best way to get this conversation over with would by getting it started first. "Actually it is I guess. First I wanted to apologize for showing up the other day and then just leaving without explaining first."

Billy shook his head as if it was no big deal, but if he knew the truth I am sure he would have a different reaction. "I understand your behavior Leah. You haven't had things easy lately. Now are you going to tell me what this special occasion is?"

"I-" I paused and gripped the back of one of the kitchen chairs. Why was it so hard do get these words out? "I imprinted."

For a moment Billy did not react and then a wide smile came to rest on his lips. "This is a special occasion Leah. Since you are here I am wondering if you imprinted on my son? If you have then don't worry about me accepting it or not. I don't think Jacob could do any better than you."

"No, I haven't imprinted on Jake, but thank you for the compliment." I said and let out a deep breath as I met his eyes. "Billy I imprinted on you."

000000000

It had been a month since I told Billy Black I imprinted on him and things were going better than I expected. He wasn't angry as I first feared he may be, in fact he was actually rather flattered. My family had no choice other to accept what had happened and while it was tense for a few days things quickly fell in to place. My mother still wasn't speaking to him, but I wasn't speaking to her and I figured eventually she would deal with it because she had accepted Sam and Emily without a problem and so she could accept this. She owed me that much at the very least.

Things were not perfect because my pack lived to torment us and well there was his disability. We hadn't gone any farther than kissing because he was very aware of his limits. He was numb from the waist down and he couldn't sexually perform. We had done a little under the clothes touching, but that is about it. It was very frustrating since we both knew what we wanted and we couldn't have it. We actually had an argument about it today before the bonfire when some lady in Forks had called me his daughter and told me how great it was that I was taking care of him and now my pack decided it would be a _great _time to start their stupid jokes. They weren't very sensitive when it came to either of our feelings, though Sam did try to get them to cut back on their crap because he felt sorry for us. His pity only pissed me off.

Currently everyone was gathered at First Beach and I was sitting in Billy's lap wearing his cowboy hat. I had officially stolen it for the day just so I could make him smile and get over what had happened earlier. Shit like that always seemed to get to him more than it did with me. I could easily ignore comments since I had been dealing with them for a while, but he had a harder time doing the same. It was when Paul, Jacob, Jared, Embry, and Quil came over that I knew this beach thing was going to become seriously less fun. I scowled in hopes of scaring them away.

"Hey look, its wheels and his girl." Paul mocked as he stuffed a half chewed hot dog in to his big gob of a mouth.

"You know Lee you never did explain to us how you do it." Quil smirked and motioned to the chair. "Do you need batteries because I am sure that I have some lying around the house somewhere?"

"Doesn't your mother need them?" I hissed back placing my hand on my imprints shoulder when I felt him tense up. "I would hate to deprive her of private time with your father."

"I never knew wrinkles are what got you hot." Embry laughed and I could see the others laugh as well, but at least Jacob tried to hide it. "If I had known that then I would have introduced you to my grandfather a long time ago."

"Open your mouth again Embry I fucking dare you." I stood up and got right up in his face. I was in no mood for this shit. "You guys need to learn not to talk about things you don't understand. You know I think you all mock us because you know that even in wheelchair he is more of a man than any of you could wish to be."

Jared slapped his hand down on Paul's shoulder in mock fear. "Oh Paul I think we are offending her and we better stop or else her boyfriend may beat us up or worse run us over."

They laughed and I got ready to swing at whoever happened to be closest when Jacob stepped in. "Okay guys you can shut up now. That is my father you know. Why don't we go and toss the football around?"

When they started to leave Jacob sent us an apologetic smile and Billy nodded. I turned to face him and saw the pain on his face. I turned around ready to go bash some faces in when he reached out to grab my wrist. "Leah let it go."

"Let it go?" I questioned feeling my whole body shake. "You just want me to let it go? They insulted you and I can see how much it bothers you. They don't make fun of Emily's scars and I am not going them to make fun of you for something you can't change."

"They are right." He muttered while dropping my arm at the same time. "What kind of man am I if I can't be a man in the most normal ways?"

I dropped down to my knees in the sand and cupped his face between my hands. "You are a man Billy. You being in a wheelchair does not bother me. I love you just the way you are."

"Because you weren't given another choice." His voice trembled with so much emotion I thought he may explode. "That is not the only problem. I am going to age Leah and you are always going to be beautiful. You won't want to be with me when I can't get out of bed and need you to watch over me twenty four seven. You will have to because of the imprint, but one day you are going to resent me and I don't want that. It would better for you if I let you go and told you to find someone your own age."

"That is **not** going to happen William Black." I growled and started pushing his wheel chair through the sand. "You and I are going to go talk to a doctor leech. If you are not happy then I will find a way to give you what you want and if I have to kill everyone on the planet to do it then so be it."

000000000

When we had gone to see the leech doctor I wasn't sure what I had expected. We told him our situation and then I told him what I wanted. He wasn't bad as far as dead people went and he actually wanted to help us. We did not get any jokes or anything and he had a few ideas he wanted to try. First we tried giving Billy some of my blood hoping my healing properties could heal his legs and it worked for a few seconds before his body rejected it. That had been a blow and I think I cried for days.

After that Carlisle had come up with the idea of injecting venom straight in to his spine. It wouldn't go in his bloodstream and we did not have to worry about him becoming a vampire, but there were risks and yet we had taken them. The treatments had been painful for my imprint and at one point the biggest Cullen had to wrestle me out of the room, but in the end we achieved the results we wanted. Billy had the full use of his legs again and as a side effect it seemed he would age a lot slower. The undead doctor used a lot of fancy words I didn't understand, but I was happy that we had finally figured this out.

The first time my imprinted walked to a bonfire with me instead of having to be wheeled there everyone looked like they would faint from shock. I think that is the happiest day of my life by far. Though I was pretty that tonight would beat it out since Billy was taking me to some fancy restaurant in Seattle and then a hotel for the weekend. I think he wanted our first time to be special and he wouldn't listen when I had told him that anything we did together would be special and it did not matter where. I would let him do this for me because it brought him so much joy.

The dinner had been amazing. I ordered a lot and I kind of felt like a pig, but Billy joked that he liked a woman could eat. We even shared a piece of chocolate which I like was a stupidly sweet gesture, but again it made him happy and he deserved happiness after everything. I think that we both deserved a little bit of happiness. When we go to the hotel it was when things got awkward. I mean it started off alright with kissing and I even managed to get his shirt off. He had such a nice chest and arms because he had to use them a lot when he didn't have use of his legs. I hoped that he wouldn't quit working out now that he could walk again.

It was when I had taken my shirt off that he sat up and ran his fingers in his long hair. I could see that worried expression on his face again. Was I not as pretty as his wife Sarah had been? "Leah you know we don't have to do this."

I reached to run my own fingers in his long hair. I loved his long locks. "I want to."

"I haven't done this in a very long time." He sighed and pulled me in to his lap. "I am not a spring chicken anymore. I know you were with Sam and I-"

I cut him off with a laugh. Was he really worried that he would not compare to Sam Uley? "Is that what is bothering you? Sam and I were together yes, but he wasn't anything special. We were both young and awkward and it was just weird. If anyone should be worried then it is me. I mean you were married to a wonderful woman who was sweet and caring and I am sure that you still miss her a lot. I don't think that I will ever be the kind of woman Sarah Black was."

He reached out to stroke my cheek. "I think that Sarah sent you to me Leah. She knew the kind of woman I needed. I needed someone who is confident and sweet and who knows what is best for me even when I don't. Of course I miss Sarah because she was my wife and she gave me my three beautiful children, but I also know she was taken for a reason. She was taken so that I could find happiness with my soul mate and Leah Clearwater you are my soul mate even if you don't want to see it. I love you and if you don't think my body is going to disgust you then I want to do this for you. You took care of me and now I want to take care of you. I am never going to regret the fact that fate sent you to me Leah. I was very blessed to have you come in to my life."

I smiled as our lips brushed together softly at first. His hands reached around to take off my bra and I have to admit that I was very nervous as he laid me down against the mattress. He placed kisses down my jaw, neck, shoulders, my breasts, and then along my flat stomach. Sometimes it really bothered me knowing I may never be able to give him children. I shook it off and concentrated on the feelings as he slid off my skirt and panties. When he did was look at me I went to cover myself up, but he shook his head no and stopped me from covering myself up with the sheet.

"I feel like a blind man who has seen the sun for the first time." He whispered with a smile before leaning down to kiss me again. His hands caressed my breasts and I moaned as I let my hands trail up and down his back over his newly heeled spine.

My hands went to his jeans and I quickly pulled the belt through the loops. My fucking hands were shaking again, but not because I was afraid. I had been waiting for this moment ever sense I had first laid eyes on him after becoming a shape shifter. When I finally got him out of the stupid jeans I couldn't help it when I stared. I guess he wouldn't have a problem in that department. In fact it was a little nerve wracking since I had only ever seen Sam's dick and it had been like half the size of this. Great now I was getting performance anxiety or whatever. I really needed to get my head in the game.

"This is may hurt you a little." He breathed against the shell of my ear after putting on a condom. I had told him earlier we did not need to worry about one and he went off in to this rant about respecting my body and shit. In some ways my imprint really was old fashioned, but in all the best ways so I didn't actually mind too much.

I braced myself for the pain as he slid in and I had to admit that it did hurt, but not overly so. I think it was because I haven't had sex since becoming a shifter and my body was not used to it. We both froze for a few seconds before he started to move and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I dug my nails in to the skin of his shoulders as he thrusts and soon enough I had rolled him over.

"You are a very brazen women Leah." He teased with a chuckled and ran his fingers along my hipbones. "I like it when you take charge."

I smirked and pressed my lips to his as I slammed down on his length. It wasn't long before we were both going over the edge. I threw my head back. "I love you."

Then I was on my back yet again and he had thrust once more before joining me on the edge of bliss. I almost missed his words when he spoke. "Marry me Leah Clearwater?"

His words almost sent me over the edge for a second time and before I knew it he was hauling me up and off the bedding spinning me around as I screamed out yes I would marry him. I had been wrong about things which were unexpected always being bad. Billy Black had been thrown in to my life unexpectedly and I couldn't be happier. Maybe fate did not hate me after all.

THE END!

**AN: This is the fourth in my Christmas gift one shot series to my fans and this one was for brankel1 who wanted Leah/Billy Black and I have to admit it was a challenge to write, but interesting at the same time. Remember that if you have not put in your request yet then send me a message with the rating, pairing, and brief summary of what you want. I hope that brankel1 likes this because I did my best.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
